A Sister's Date
by Ringtailer720
Summary: Serenity's boyfriend dumps her before the Valentine's dance, and her older brother is on the hunt for a suitable replacement. YamiSerenity and JoeyMai. COMPLETE.
1. Default Chapter

A Valentine's day fic; not much else to say. It's a Yami/Serenity one, and I normally don't write one but I can give it a shot. I also don't care if the traditions, etc. are off because this is fanfiction. I could have the people doing the chicken dance on the moon in pink underwear if I wanted. 

Disclaimer/Warnings: I do not and never will own Yu-Gi-Oh. Flames will be eaten once I print them out. Yami/Serenity and overprotective brother syndrome, as well as Joey/Mai; but that's all it really is. The hikaris and yamis have their own bodies, and the items (Rod, Ring, and Puzzle) have copies. Ushio is also in here (He was in the manga and original first season).

Malik will be the yami, Marik will be the hikari. I'm not bashing anyone here, and some of the people who bash other characters in here get their just desserts. (You may chew them apart if you wish.)

Please read and review!

* * *

(Valentine's Day)

"How did I manage to get myself into this?" The ex-pharaoh asked as he straitened up his suit and adjusted his tie. He looked himself over in the mirror as his light imitated these rituals next to him.

"You agreed to do this for Joey's sister, remember? You told Joey you would because her bum of a date dumped her for a ditzy blonde." Yugi replied as he examined a spot on his face. "I hope this isn't a zit..."

"Aibou, it isn't a zit so stop fretting over it." Yami scolded, turning to where the two puzzles lay on the bed. He wondered if he and Yugi should bother wearing them that night. They were both quiet for a moment, and then...

"You know, it's not like you were going with anyone in the first place."

"I didn't ask anyone because I was never going in the first place, Aibou." Yami wasn't a people person, and had originally planned to stay home and help Grandpa Mutou in the store. That was then, and now Yami was in a 'shotgun' date. Both finished their examination and turned to leave their room, but not before putting on their trademark Puzzles.

* * *

(Three Days Earlier)

Yugi, Yami and their friends had been standing outside the school discussing the upcoming Valentine's Day dance. Tea chatted on about all the decorations and activities that would be set up in the gym, because she was on the dance committee.

"There's going to be pink, red, and white cupcakes. And at the end..."

"Joey..." They all turned to see Serenity, tears in her eyes. Joey dropped his books and ran over to comfort his sister. "What's wrong, sis?" Serenity broke down crying into Joey's shirt. "Oh Joey, my boyfriend's not taking me to the dance... He's taking...Amy!"

Joey waited, calming down his sister before he continued. "I can help you. I'll have a little 'one-on-one' with Claude for ya. Nobody dumps my sister and gets off easy!" He cracked his knuckles.

"No Joey. I don't want you to get in trouble. I just need a date for the dance. Most of the other girls have dates for it."

"Then I'll find you a date, sis. One who's worthy of you." Joey posed and Serenity hugged him. "Thank you big brother!"

* * *

(School Cafeteria)

"Have any luck, Joey?" Yami asked as he and Yugi sat down next to the elder Wheeler. He was currently scribbling something down on a sheet of notebook paper and mumbling something.

"Not yet. I'm beginning to think I should just make a list of the boys Serenity shouldn't date." Joey growled as he looked at the list, frowned, and scribbled out the name he had put down.

"I think you should know, I'm still avalable for the taking." Tristan sat down next to Yugi.

"Why would I have my sista date a reject like you." Joey just managed to miss the fist that was aimed directly at his head, and picked up some mashed potatoes. Yami intervined at that moment.

"As an attempt at getting my lunch eaten instead of thrown at me by accident, may I make some suggestions?" The blonde looked at the spiky-haired individual and nodded. "How about you compose a list of all the guys who would never make the cut in a million years?"

"I got some people for that list: everybody." The rest of the table facefaulted as Yami ran a hand through his hair. "I think you should narrow your search by a large amount."

"Fine. My sista can date anyone, as long as it isn't Kaiba, Duke, Kaiba, Marik, or Kaiba."

"You said Kaiba three times."

"I know. I especially don't want her to date Kaiba!" The aformentioned CEO had just been walking by with his tray when he heard that comment. "What makes you think I'd date a Wheeler mutt?"

"You're just pissed off because you know that I know that Serenity's too good for ya!" Joey retorted, while Yami and Tristan held him back.

"Leave it Joey." "But he started it!" "I don't care who started it, you don't want me finishing it!" Eyes wide at the threat made by the ex-pharaoh, Joey sat down and continued working on his list. 'Maybe I should organize an interview thing.'

* * *

(Activity Period)

"Hey Joey!" The librarian shushed the girl as she entered. "Sorry." Joey turned from his table and moved the chair next to him out for her to sit down.  
"Hey sis." he whispered back as she sat. Here's a list of all the guys you're allowed to date." He handed her the list.

"But Joey, it's blank." His sister stared questioningly at him.

"Of course it is. You don't need a boyfriend. They're too rowdy. You'd be best to go with your friends." Serenity looked down at the paper again.  
"But all my friends have dates." Joey froze at this. "Then I'll do it over again and I'll find you the perfect guy!"

"Mister Wheeler! I've told everyone to be quiet, and you are no exception. So do be quiet!" "Sorry."

* * *

(The Day After)

"Next!" A long line of guys stood outside the janitor's closet as Joey called them in one by one. He and Yami sat at a table holding clipboards as another guy entered and sat down in the third chair across from them. "Okay...Jonathan. If you were the following, what would you be: french fries, soda, ketchup, or a burger?" Yami asked before whispering to Joey. "What does this have to do with dating?"

"...a burger?" Jonathan answered. He almost wet himself when Joey jumped to his feet. "A burger means he's got many complicated, and sometimes sinister, secrets!" Joey took the poor guy and hurled him out the door.

Yami gave an exasperated sigh and hit his head with his clipboard. "You know, we won't get anywhere unless you stop tossing the guys out on the first question." "Sorry man. I can't be too careful when it comes to my sista. You never know who may be a psychopath these days. Take Marik. He's a psycho; or was until his yami was kicked out."

Yami sighed again. "Fine. Next!" In walked Ushio, the yellow 'Hall Monitor' band in its old spot around his arm. "What's this? Illegal usage of the janitor's closet? I can't let you guys get off without punishment, unless you're willing to pay."

"Whadda mean? What sort of payment?" Joey growled.

"I here you've been looking for a date for your sister. I could pretend this whole incident never happened if you let me be her date." Ushio grinned. "If not, I can always reintroduce you to my fist; and she can meet with a rather unfortunate accident."

"Forget it! I'd never trust my sista with you!" Ushio shrugged with a smirk. "I thought so. Oh well..." Ushio ran forward, preparing to knock Joey senseless.

"STOP!" Yami had jumped forward, and the giant had stopped in his tracks. "I see the results of my little game have worn off. Maybe I should reintroduce you to them."

Ushio paused while he ran through everything in his mind. "Yugi, no...can't be."

"My name is Yami, and let's just say that me and him don't like it when people mess with our friends." Yami stepped closer, allowing the eye to appear on his forehead.

"I remember you. You used some weird mind thing on me the last time, but it won't work now!" Ushio ran forward, ignoring the surging dark powers quickly flowing from his opponent.

"Simple minded fool." Ushio fell backwards upon colliding with an unseen force. He looked up as Yami flashed a card. "You've activated my Mirror Force. To humans, it's just a piece of paper. But I'm no ordinary human, and it's abilities are real." Ushio stuttered something and tried to escape.

"Now I'll show you why no one gets away with threatening or harming my friends." Ushio stared horrified at the monster that had appeared in front of him. Cold blue eyes stared menacingly at him.

"But...But...These are all just a bunch of cheap holograms of Kaiba's. There's no way that thing is real."

"Oh really? Dark Magician, show him that you can't possibly be a hologram." The Dark Magician complied, walking over to the bully and giving him a wedgie.

Joey snickered at the heart-pattered boxers that were now showing as Yami sweatdropped. "It's not quite what I had in mind, but it's good." They both watched as the Dark Magician dragged Ushio out of the janitor's closet and looked out the small window as the magician dumped the bully into the school dumpster. Dusting his hands off, the magician disappeared.

Yami turned to face a teary-eyed Joey. "That's it! I've found the perfect date for my sista!" Yami watched with caution as Joey circled him as he went through an examination.

"You'd be perfect! You're popular with the girls, smart, sophisticated, a great gamer, not bad looking, and you can offer protection from punks." Yami looked wide-eyed at Joey while wondering where his friend learned the word 'sophisticated' from. "What!"

""Please! My sista really needs a date and I don't really trust anyone else. You also won't get beaten up by Tristan or Duke. You weren't going to go anyway."

Yami finally gave in after Joey had gotten a passing Yugi to persuade him with puppy eyes.

* * *

(Outside)

"So as I was saying, I think it's a wonderful way to psych the opponents' teams out." "But Bakura, I don't think stealing the mascots from the other teams and switching them is legal." "Of course it isn't legal, Ryou! The legal stuff isn't much fun."

"I have to agree with Bakura on this one." Malik cackled. The two hikaris sweatdropped as their yamis continued talking about ways to annoy the teachers. The four had just reached the dumpster when Ryou screamed.

"What is it?" "I heard something move in the dumpster!" Ryou screamed, cowering from the dumpster. Bakura walked up to the side of it. "Maybe it's the mystery meatloaf Malik and I tampered with at lunch." Malik walked over and kicked it, resulting in a moan from inside. Ryou screamed again and ran behind Bakura. "It's alive!"

Within minutes, the dumpster and its contents had vanished. "There. Happy?" Bakura asked. "Yes, but I wonder what was inside?" "Too late for that now."

"Are you two going to keep talking, or are you going to let us eat all my sister's cookies?"

* * *

(To Be Continued)

I had to cut this story in half and make it a two part thing. It was like 22KB on the disk.

Ringtailer


	2. The Danceand Ushio's Fate

Normal disclaimer applies, I still don't own it. Please feel free to rip the three girls who bad mouth Kaiba in here apart. I have never liked them anyway because they've dissed Yugi/Yami. Flames will be used on them. 

Yami/Serenity, and a Joey/Mai kiss near the end.

* * *

"Hello Mrs. Wheeler. I'm here to pick up Serenity for the dance."

"You must be Yami. I've heard many wonderful things about you." Mrs. Wheeler turned from the door and called for her daughter. "Serenity! Your date is here!"

Within seconds, the younger Wheeler had appeared at the door. "Be back before eleven and don't do any drugs, drink alcohol, and be alert at all times." "Yes, Mom. I'll give you a call if I'm going to be late. Good-bye." With a final kiss, Mrs. Wheeler had gone back in.

Yami finally had a chance to look over Serenity's evening attire. She wore a stunning red strapless dress that just passed her knees and a silky-looking red shawl over her shoulders, which sparkled in the light. Her inch high-heeled shoes were like Dorthy's shoes in 'The Wizard of Oz', bright red and sparkling. A small amount of lipstick on her lips matched her outfit.

"Um, I brought you this." Yami handed Serenity a red rose, and for some reason cursed mentally to himself for not getting more. "It's beautiful." He felt a blush creep up as he watched her soft hands take the rose. He extended a hand, which she took, and he led her to the passenger side and helped her in.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Serenity is so lucky Yami asked her to the dance." "I know! Isn't he hot!" These comments circulated from all the girls who were gathered around the punch bowl. Three girls off to the side, however, were anything but pleased over the newly-arrived 'item'.

"Who does Mutou think he is? That poser couldn't hold a candle to our Duke-y Poo." The brown-haired one commented, her golden strapless dress shimmering under the dance lights.

"Yea! What was Serenity thinking when she said yes to him? She should have asked Duke if she wanted a good time." The short, fat one said, her silver strapless dress leaving little to be desired (and frightening away the guys). "He's nothing but a game geek. He even out-nerds Kaiba, and he was the biggest geek at the school." (A/N: Yes, Kaiba fans. You may start tearing them apart any moment now. That's why they're here.)

"The nerve of that girl! Distracting Duke but going out with that loser! She thinks she's so great. I say we make the dance a nightmare for her." The third, a black haired girl, wore a shimmering white dress.

Meanwhile, the couple danced together to a really fast musical number. Yami whirrled Serenity around, her dress swirling around her legs. Joey kept a sharp eye on both of them from the refreshment table, where Tea was taking her turn as punch server.

"Joey, they'll be fine. Yami's not one to do anything rash without thinking." She scolded as Mai approached.

"Yes Joey. I thought you invited me to a dance, not a 'keep-your-eye-on-Serenity-and-her-date' party." Joey sighed. "I know that, but still"  
"Your sister will be fine, now dance with me!" Mai grabbed the back of Joey's jacket and dragged him out onto the dance floor.

Back on the floor, the music had switched from fast songs to a romantic slow song, and the couples had gotten together. Yami held Serenity close, carefully leading her in the dance. He had begun to be thankful that he had agreed to do this in the first place. Over the course of five songs, Yami had been drawn closer to the younger Wheeler.

"I'm really glad I came with you tonight. You are a remakable person." He told her.

"You are too. At first, you were just a friend, but now...I think I've fallen in love with you." She drew closer to him, and they stared deeply into each other's eyes.

"I have too." He watched as the light sparkled in her brown eyes, and she was entranced in the same way by his crimson red ones. Slowly, the distance between their faces began to grow smaller, and just as he was about to capture her lips...

"Make some noise everyone!" The two were startled out of their trance by the sound of Malik's voice over the speaker. The maniac had somehow managed to steal the mike from the DJ, who was now trying to get it back. Yami felt that something else was up, and turned towards the refreshments. Sure enough, the psycho had been in league with Bakura, who was attempting to spike the punch.

"I'm sorry Serenity. Would you excuse me while I take care of something at the punch table?" "Not at all."

The tomb robber hid the bottle behind his back as the ex-pharaoh approached him. "What do you think you are doing?"

"It looks like I'm trying to add life to this funeral, Pharaoh." "Really? And what makes you think I can't stop you?" With a swift move, Yami had grabbed the bottle from Bakura and dumped its contents in the garbage.

"Hey! That took a lot of effort to steal!" "Your little diversion didn't work, and what did you do with Tea?" Bakura smirked. "My, my. Why don't you ask Malik? He's right behind you."

"Don't fear, Pharaoh. I simply took over her mind and had her wait in the corner." He was knocked out by a fist planted in his face. The fist belonged to Tea. "How dare you think you can do that to me! And don't think you're off the hook either, Bakura! You aren't going to spike that punch!" Bakura cursed and dragged Malik's body away. Tea dumped the punch to be safe and replaced it and the bowl.

"Want some punch?" Yami accepted the offer and went back to Serenity. She was sitting at a table, watching her brother and Mai dance.

"What was that all about?" Yami looked into Serenity's eyes as he sat down. "Malik and Bakura just being themselves, as usual. Trying to spike the punch." Serenity smiled and accepted a cup from Yami. "But it was replaced to be safe."

They sat in silence for a moment as the other people hung out on the dance floor. "Have you...ever fallen in love with anyone before?" She finally asked. "I still know little about my past...but this feeling...It just doesn't feel like I've felt it before..." Yami looked back into Serenity's eyes, once again enthralled by the shimmering lights dancing in them. Everything around them seemed to disappear as they looked at one another.

"You're kind, caring, sweet, and innocent. You wouldn't have anyone hurt even if they deserved it, but you have courage and strength when you need it most."

"And you are brave, bold, charismatic. But deep down, you wouldn't hurt a fly if you could help it."

Slowly, their faces once again grew closer together. For one brief moment, time seemed to slow to a crawl before their lips met. Chocolate-cinnamon on peppermint; his passionate but soft lips against her delicate but firm ones. He was truly gentle and she matched him.

They broke the kiss and looked back into the other's eyes, not caring if anyone had stopped to look or not. "You are amazing." They laughed quietly at their unified reply as a large shadow fell over the table.

"Having fun?" The reply came from the black-haired girl in the white dress. On each side stood the other two girls. All three had malicious smiles on their faces. They had three tough-looking guys with them as well.

"What's going on?" Serenity asked as she was dragged to her feet by the three girls, and Yami was roughly dragged out of the gym by the three males. "We're suprised you asked that, Princess." The brown-haired one replied. "Let's just say that we don't take kindly to girls who win over our Duke and then go out with a complete nobody." The third girl slammed into Serenity, knocking her backwards into Mai.

"Don't let those girls do that to you Serenity. Get in there and teach them that they can't push you around." The blonde told her, giving the younger girl a tube of lipstick.

* * *

"How's about we knock you over the edge of the school and enjoy the splat your body makes against the concrete?" The taller of the three guys asked, signaling to the others to push Yami off. Yami turned in mid-air, pulling out two cards as he fell.

"Kuriboh! I summon you!" Yami landed on the backs of the many Kuriboh, about three feet from the ground. He jumped down and looked up at the three boys still on the roof, and pulled out another card.

* * *

Serenity watched as the last girl fell backwards into the punch bowl, staining the white dress pink. She herself was scratched and her hair a mess, but Serenity had made sure the girls didn't hurt her any worse. She just hoped the same was true for Yami. Uttering a quick 'I'm fine' to her brother, she ran through the doors and made her way to the roof of the school.

She found her date dusting himself off and the other guys gone. Serenity felt self-conscious when he looked up and met her eyes, and struggled to fix her hair. He came over to her and gave her a gentle hug as he brushed back a few strands behind her ear.

"You look fine." He whispered. She shivered, for the shawl had been shredded in the fight with the other girls. Yami took the time to remove his jacket and drape it over her shoulders. They looked at each other once more and then he captured her lips in another, more passionate kiss. It was this, with Serenity's hair blowing in the gentle breeze and their bodies pressed close together, that Joey and Mai saw when they had followed Serenity to the roof.

"Gh...buh...what!" Joey sputtered as Mai smiled, before she too pulled Joey into a kiss before he could interrupt the two.

* * *

(One Week Later...)

Yami was once again looking at himself in the mirror, but this time, he was being more serious in looking for perfection.

"Aibou, do I have a zit?" "I don't know. Are you going on another date with Serenity?" "Aibou!" Yugi giggled at his dark. "You're fine. Now you're going to be late to take Serenity to the movies."

Yami looked at the clock, said something under his breath, and grabbed his keys from off the desk and left the room. Yugi shook his head, and that's when he noticed the messages on the answering machine. He pressed the button and listened.

"You have one hundred new messages." The machine began. "YAMI! DON'T YOU DARE HARM MY SISTER!" Message two: "YA HEAR ME!" Message three: "CAUSE I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!" And so it ends...

...but what happened to Ushio?

* * *

(Shadow Realm)

"DON'T KILL ME! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" Ushio ran, being chased by the Dark Magician and his fellow monsters. Most of the monsters had weapons (Pitchforks were popular) and some hillbilly chase sequence music played in the background.

* * *

And to quote Irwin's dad from 'The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy', "It raises questions that don't need to be answered." That is to say, I most likely won't write another pairing like this. It didn't really seem to flow in the romance department. I might also include the chase sequence music in some other story.

Ringtailer


End file.
